My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 3 Re I
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This story is a re-issue of Volume 3, it is longer than the original so hopefully more enjoyable. As usual please read, enjoy and submit your reviews, as I love to read them. Thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 3.**_

_Chapter 1._

It was Tuesday morning, the morning after the night before, when Vinnie and Charley had finally plucked up enough courage to tell each other how they really felt about one another. The two love birds certainly waisted no more time as they were soon all over each other. Their display was so sickly sweet that it caused the gentle giant, Modo, to blush and even brought a chorus of "Get A Room" from Throttle, Rimfire and Stoker. Even the great and unflappable General Carbine was ready to loose her previous meal. Even though it was awkward for all concerned, it was still very light hearted.

It was now breakfast time, Daniel had made the usual breakfast, which lasted approximately three minutes. Once breakfast was finished, I decided to retire to my study to make a start on my ever growing mountain of paperwork. I entered the study and closed the door behind me, I made my way over to my desk and was just about to sit in my chair, when there was a knock at the door. I invited the caller in, the door opened and in walked two very shy but very happy love birds, Vinnie and Charley.

**Me:** Hi guys, come in and take a seat. What can I do for you two today?

**Vinnie:** Well, me and Charley girl, would like to talk to you in private please.

**Me:** Ah, the private chat beckons.

I made my way over to the door and closed it, turning the key to lock it, I then made my way over to the window and closed the curtains. I then sat back at my desk and switched my desk lamp on.

**Me:** Right guys, I'm all ears.

A wry smile spread across both Vinnie and Charley's face, I suddenly realised why. I just happened to be talking to a white mouse with large ears.

**Me:** I don't believe what just came out of my mouth, I'm sorry Vinnie for my absent minded slip of the tongue, right, I'll try that again, what is on your minds?

**Vinnie:** Daz, I know that this is your house an all and I respect that, I really do, but I would like to ask for your permission to well move into Charley girls room, cos after all we are together now...

I cut Vinnie off before he could say anything else.

_Chapter 2._

**Me:** Yes, of course you can.

Vinnie was just about to protest when he realised that I actually said yes. Charley was the next to speak.

**Charley:** Are you sure that you are ok with this?

**Me:** look you two, you are both obviously crazy about each other, so who am I to stand in your way, so yes, I'm ok with it. I will have Mrs Jenson, the house keeper, make the appropriate adjustments to Charley's room, to make it into a double room for you.

**Vinnie and Charley:** Thank you Daz.

Charley and Vinnie went to leave the study.

**Me:** Oh Vincent, would you please stay behind for a moment? I would like a word with you.

Vinnie waved his beloved Charley on and told her that he would catch her up.

**Vinnie:** What is it Daz?

**Me:** Vinnie, I want to make something perfectly clear to you, I'm placing a lot of trust in you both to behave like the responsible adults that you are, however, if I get to hear that you have hurt Charley in any way, shape or form, then you'd better prey that the ground in front of you opens up and swallows you whole, cos if it doesn't and I find you, I'll kill you, is that perfectly clear?

**Vinnie:** Don't worry Daz, there ain't no way that I'll ever hurt my sweetheart.

**Me:** Ok, just as long as we understand each other.

With that, Vinnie left to catch up to Charley. I entered my study again and went back to my mountain of paperwork.

I must have been in my study for a good five hours, sorting out my paperwork. I decided that I needed to get some fresh air into my lungs, on my way out of the study, I bumped into Modo, Throttle and Rimfire.

_Chapter 3._

**Me:** What are you three doing at the moment?

**Throttle:** Well, we're doing nothing at the moment, we've just finished fixing up Charley's new workshop, why?

**Me:** Well I'm just on my way to get some fresh air, would you three care to join me?

**Guys:** Sure! We would love to.

We must have been walking for a good hour and a half, such was the size of the grounds that belonged to the house, when we came upon a large old run down barn in the corner of the field. The barn hadn't been used in years and so had fallen into a state of disrepair, however, with a bit of elbow grease it would be big enough for the mice to come and let their metaphorical hair down.

Using my phone, I called Charley and asked her to meet the guys and I out at the barn. Half an hour later, Charley arrived.

**Me:** Hey, Charley, what do you think? Can this place be rebuilt so that the guys can have some much needed 'Mice Time'?

**Charley:** It sure can, I will need to go into town and buy some things to do it up with and I also need to get a large generator, so that they can have power for lighting, heating and of course their beloved heavy metal music.

The barn, once rebuilt, would be big enough to allow each of the mice to have their own space, but they would also have enough space for a communal area, a place where they could all get together. _That's going to be enough work to keep them all out of mischief and out of my hair for a while, _I thought, a wide smile spreading across my face. After our discovery, we realised that it was getting dark, so we all headed back to the house for dinner.

After dinner and before the mice all disappeared to do their own things, I stood from my seat and cleared my throat.

**Me:** Right guys, I have some good news and I have some great news, but I also have some bad news. First the good news is that Myself, Throttle, Rimfire and Modo have found a large old barn which you mice can use as your own, the bad news for you guys, is that you're the ones who are rebuilding it, with a little help from Charley, the great news is for me, cos it means that I'm gonna get you lot from under my feet for a while.

There were groans all around, except from me of course!!

_Chapter 4._

The following day, the guys all started to work on their new chill out barn, which they had affectionately called 'The Lair'. This meant that I was to have at least three months of peace and quiet as I would not see hide nor hair of the guys, except for meal times and bed times, sheer bliss!

The lair was now nearing completion, so I decided to go and take a look. I walked outside to my waiting quad bike and rode out to the barn, upon arriving at the barn, I was surprised to see how much work the guys had actually put into it. It was a complete rebuild from the ground up and had all the mod cons e.g. Sauna, Swimming Pool, A Weight Training Room, A Wet Room, plus of course the afore mentioned Private and communal spaces for the mice, it was like a home from home.

The mice were all feverishly working on the lair to try and get it finished. Vinnie looked up from what he was doing and spotted me.

**Vinnie:** Er' Throttle, we have a visitor.

Throttle looked up and stopped what he was doing and walked over to me, his disappointment was clear to see as he breathed a heavy sigh.

**Throttle:** Aw Daz, I was hoping to have this place finished before you came to see it.

**Me:** That's quite alright Throttle, I was at a loose end and decided to come and see how you were all getting on and maybe offer my services if there is anything that needs doing. But don't worry Commander, I know how hard you and the guys have worked.

Throttle now managed to find a smile that had been hidden by his disappointment.

**Throttle:** Ok, guys, take a break, we'll take Daz on the grand tour and then get back to it.

The sound of sawing and hammering stopped, Throttle took me on the promised grand tour of the lair.

**Me:** Ok Commander, is there anything that you want me to do?

Throttle pointed to the inside of the lair where there were some doors that needed adjusting.

_Chapter 5._

I went to work adjusting the doors and then hanging them. Eventually, all the work had been completed. The guys now had a chill out place of their very own.

**Me:** Guys, you realise that you are all going to be in charge of looking after this place I.e. Keeping it clean and general maintenance.

This bought a lot of groans from the guys, but from one mouse in particular, yes you guessed it, Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** But Daz, chores are so not cool, I can't be known as the baddest mammajammer in the universe if I gotta do chores.

**Me:** Well I'm sorry Vinnie, but that's the price your all going to have to pay if you want to keep this place going.

**Vinnie:** Ah, Buzz Kill.

Vinnie may not have liked my terms, but he eventually agreed to them. After Vinnie had agreed to my terms it was time for us to all turn in for the night.

Today would be the first full day of life at the lair, Vinnie had finished his chores and had decided to go for a ride through his new home town on his faithful red racer. His decision, however, would cost both him and the rest of us dear.

Vinnie being Vinnie decided that he was going to ride through town as fast as he could, all was going well until he took a sharp right hand corner at nearly full speed. His bike hit a speed hump in the road, the force of the impact threw the bike and her owner into the air. Vinnie landed on the road surface, quite badly injured, then as if that weren't bad enough, his beloved bike came crashing down on top of him.

Vinnie was now in extreme pain and bleeding quite badly from his injuries, with his last ounce of energy he managed to activate his bike's emergency beacon, then he passed out.

Back at the lair, the guys received the signal from Vinnie's emergency beacon and were on their bikes riding towards their bro.

_Chapter 6._

Throttle called me on the phone.

**Throttle:** Hey Daz, somethin's happened to Vinnie, me and the guys are on our way there now, we'll meet you at the house, get Charley girl and we'll all go to help him together.

**Me:** Ok Throttle, I'll go and get Charley, but listen, I don't want you and the rest of the guys goin' and doin' somethin' stupid.

_Oh my god, what the hell has Vinnie done now?_ I wondered. I quickly ran up to Charley and Vinnie's room and hammered on the door.

**Charley:** Vinnie, don't do that, it frightens the hell out of me.

**Me:** Charley, it's me Daz. I just gotta call from Throttle, apparently Vinnie has activated his emergency beacon.

Charley now answered the door with a sick look on her face.

**Charley:** I'll grab my coat.

Charley and I raced down the stairs and made it outside, we both got into my car, just as we did, Throttle and the rest of the guys pulled up alongside, I wound my window down.

**Me:** Do you guys have a fix on Vinnie's position?

**Throttle:**That we do Daz, that we do.

Then Throttle called out their usual battle cry with a bit of a twist.

**Throttle:** For Vinnie, Let's Rock and Ride.

It was not long before we entered the road where Vinnie's emergency beacon had been activated, then as we rounded the fated corner, we saw a sight that made us all sick to the stomach, Vinnie lying completely motionless on the road, with his faithful bike on top of him.

_Chapter 7._

**Charley:** VINNIE.

Charley screamed Vinnie's name at the top of her voice and before I could bring the car to a stop she was opening the door and jumping out. I stopped the car and jumped out and went racing after Charley and the rest of the guys, who were running towards their injured comrade. Modo was the first to arrive at the scene, he gently lifted Vinnie's bike off her rider and stood it at the side of the road.

Charley was the next to arrive at the scene, closely followed by the rest of us and the sight that lay before us was to horrible to contemplate. Vinnie had many deep cuts, blood pouring from all of them. Charley knelt down by the side of Vinnie's head, clearly fearing the worst as we all did, she put her right hand on Vinnie's left cheek and started to cry uncontrollably.

**Vinnie:** Ch...Ch...Charley girl, is that you?

**Charley:** Yeah baby, it's me.

**Vinnie:** I'm sorry babe.

**Charley:** Shush, save your energy.

Charley turned to the rest of us.

**Charley:** He's still alive, my Vinnie is still alive.

The feeling of relief was tangible to a great weight being lifted from our shoulders. Modo wiped a stray tear away from his eye and then sprang forward and knelt by Vinnie's side. Two huge but very gentle hands lifted Vinnie off the road.

**Modo:** Daz, I need to lay Vinnie on the rear seat off your car, then I will ride with you, Miss Charley ma'am, will you ride Vinnie's bike back to the house? Lil' Hoss, I need you to follow us back.

We all did as the big guy had asked, mind you, there was not one of us that would have gone up against him when he was this upset.

_Chapter 8._

We all arrived back at the house without any further incident, upon our arrival, Modo again took charge of gently lifting the now lifeless Vinnie into his huge arms. I ran ahead and made sure that Modo's path from the car to one of the spare rooms, was clear. Modo entered the spare room and laid Vinnie on the bed.

Charley now came into her own, don't ask me what kept her going, but she was now ordering us all to get medical supplies, water and towels, which we all did without question, even General Carbine, who for years had only just tolerated Vinnie, was helping to save his life.

After four hours Charley had done everything she could, Vinnie was now in a stable condition, but Charley was still not happy, doubting that her extensive medical expertise would be enough to save her lovers life.

**Charley:** Throttle, get Dr Osborne on the radio, we need him here.

Throttle did as he was asked.

**Throttle:** Hello Dr, it's Throttle, Charley has asked me to radio you, Vinnie has crashed his bike quite severely and is quite badly injured, Charley has managed to stabilize him but she needs you to come and lend a hand.

**Dr Osborne:** Ok Throttle, I'm on the next flight to Britain.

**Throttle:** I've got a better idea, our new friend Daz has his own plane, I'll ask him to come and collect you.

**Dr Osborne:** Ok Throttle, I will see you all soon, Dr Osborne over and out.

Throttle came to me and asked if Stoker and I would go and collect the Dr, we both agreed in an instant.

We arrived at our destination, which just so happened to be the same field where I had rescued them from nearly four months ago. The Dr was hiding in an old shack waiting for our arrival, so that he wouldn't be spotted by any of Limburger's goons. As the plane came to a stop, the Dr made a run for it, complete with all his medical gear. As soon as the Dr was on board, I asked the pilot to take us home.

_Chapter 9._

We arrived back at the airfield and the three of us got into my car and drove back to the house. The three of us entered the house, where the Dr was met by Modo and Throttle.

**Dr Osborne:** Boys, it's good to see you again, it's just a pity it's under these circumstances.

Throttle and Modo both greeted the Dr then led him to Vinnie's make shift hospital room. The Dr entered the room and was quite clearly shocked by the sight of Vinnie's once pure white fur now stained red with his blood. The Dr quickly gathered his composure again and began to treat his patient.

It was now the early hours of the third day, the Dr noticed a little movement in one of Vinnie's fingers, then came a flicker of one of his eyelids, could it be true, was Vinnie beginning to come round?

Yes he was, Vinnie gradually opened his eyes.

**Vinnie:** Hey Doc, judging by the fact that you are here in Britain, I'm guessing that I was pretty close to death?

**Dr Osborne:** At one point maybe, but Charley would not let you go without a fight.

**Vinnie:** Charley?

**Dr Osborne:** Yeah Charley, she did a pretty good job of patching you up.

**Vinnie:** Remind me to thank her, actually Doc, I know that this is a little out of your job description, but would you find Daz and go into town and get me a ring for Charley please, I want to ask her to marry me. Don't tell anyone else about my plans, also, I would like you to ask Charley to come and see me.

**Dr Osborne:** Mr Van Wham, I'm a Dr not a personal shopper, but seeing as how it's you, ok I'll do it.

The Dr asked Charley to go and see Vinnie and then he asked me to go to town with him on a special mission.

_Chapter 10._

Charley entered Vinnie's room.

**Vinnie:** Hi Sweetheart.

Charley broke down in tears.

**Charley:** Vincent Van Wham, if you ever do something like that again I'll...

Charley couldn't finish her sentence, she just fell to her knees right by his side and gently hugged him.

**Charley:** I love you Vincent Van Wham.

**Vinnie:** I love you too, Sweetheart.

After her visit, Charley decided to go and repair any damage that had been caused to Vinnie's bike, she would need a new front wheel and a new front tyre and a little bit of straightening up, but aside from that she was still in pretty good shape.

After another three days of rest, Vinnie wanted to see his bike so me, the Dr and stoker obliged and let Vinnie place his arms around our necks for support, he could now walk unaided but he was still a little weak. We walked Vinnie to the workshop where he spotted Throttle, Rimfire and Modo. At the sight of their bro, the three mice walked over to Vinnie and gave him a big hug, with Modo clearly being more emotional than the other two. Modo wiped away a tear.

**Modo:** Bro, I thought that I had lost you for a while.

**Throttle:** We all thought that we had lost you.

Vinnie looked at his three bro's and with a small cry in his voice said.

**Vinnie:** Thanks guys and I'm sorry for what I've put you through.

Everyone was happy to see the white furred mouse back on his feet, all except one, Charley.

_Chapter 11._

Charley made her way into the workshop office, totally ignoring Vinnie. Charley slammed the office door shut. Vinnie now removed his arms from Mine and Stocker's necks, he gingerly made his way to the office and opened the door, he turned to Charley and he could see that she was ready to give him a tongue lashing. _I need a pre-emptive strike here,_ he thought, so he slowly got down on one knee and called for the Dr.

_Oh my god, just my look has made him have a relapse,_ Charley thought and she jumped to her feet to catch watch she thought was a fading Vinnie. The Dr entered the room

**Vinnie:** Dr, have you got that package that I asked you to get?

**Dr Osborne:** I sure have Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** Good, may I have it please?

The Dr put his hand in his pocket and brought out a square box and handed it to Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** Charley will you please stand in front of me?

Charley did as she was asked. Then Vinnie opened the box to reveal a gold wedding ring.

**Vinnie:** Miss Charlene Davidson, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Charlene Davidson-Van Wham? In short, will you marry me?

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity then Charley began to cry, but through her tears you could just make out the word "YES".

Vinnie shouted for everyone to come to the office, everyone wanted to know what had happened, upon his instruction Stoker and I helped Vinnie to stand again.

**Vinnie:** Guys, I would like to introduce you all to the future Mrs Charlene Davidson-Van Wham.

Vinnie held out his hand, Charley took hold of it and they pulled each other into a long and lingering kiss.

_Chapter 12._

There were cheers and also tears all around the room, in fact, I believe that Meatloaf sang it best, "Not A Dry Eye In The House". Even the two non emotional mice, Carbine and Throttle, were crying like babies.

Eventually, we all calmed ourselves down enough to make it back inside the house. Modo took hold of both Vinnie and Charley and with a huge beaming smile on his face turned to Vinnie and said.

**Modo:** Well done bro, not only have you made us all cry, you've also made us so very proud of you.

Modo then turned his attention to Charley and said.

**Modo:** Well Miss Charley ma'am, I guess this means that we are gonna be related, so welcome to the family, I can hardly believe it, you are finally going to become a Van Wham. That Vincent sure is one lucky mouse.

Charley and Vinnie finally married six months later and are still very much in love. It turned out to be a busy wedding day as both Throttle and Carbine finally affirmed their true love for each other and got married, so a double wedding celebration.

What about the rest of us I hear you all cry, well that's easy. The Dr decided that he wanted to stay close to the bro's, so he sold his clinic in the States and bought a new clinic in his new home town, Kidderminster, he has now married his secretary and they both live at the house with us.

As for Me, Rimfire, Modo and Stoker, well all I'll say is that there are still four very eligible bachelors up for grabs!!.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
